


What It Is

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Matter Over Mind [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Biological Imperative, Bonding, Did I Mention Angst?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harvey being sweet (well sort of), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mike being an idiot, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, also: fluff, dub-con (because of the heat thing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike spends a heat with Harvey, smut ensues – a shitload, to be honest. And as their relationship develops, it gets pretty angsty, too. Will they understand what kind of chance they've been given and find the courage to seize it - or will they let it pass by?</p><p>Takes place a couple of days after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1240699"><b>Secrets And Lies</b></a> ends. You should probably read that one first or this won't make too much sense.</p><p>No spoilers for Season 03 (or 02, for that matter. Or 01.)</p><div class="center">
  <p>I am <a href="http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/">sal-si-puedes</a> on tumblr. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank the amazing naias, without whom this story wouldn't be the same! Thank you SO much!! *smooches*
> 
> And another huge "Thank you!" goes out to [salixbabylon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon) who proofread this story for me, making my words and stuff all correct and shiny! :-) All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Oh, and I decided to go with the layout of Harvey's condo we've seen in recent episodes (esp. 2.12 and 3.11) and forgo the one we saw in ep. 1.07. Hence, no private elevator. *sadface*

_**What It Is**  
(by Erich Fried, transl. by Anna Kallio)_

_It is nonsense_  
 _says reason_  
 _It is what it is_  
 _says love_

_It is calamity_  
 _says calculation_  
 _It is nothing but pain_  
 _says fear_  
 _It is hopeless_  
 _says insight_  
 _It is what it is_  
 _says love_

_It is ludicrous_  
 _says pride_  
 _It is foolish_  
 _says caution_  
 _It is impossible_  
 _says experience_  
 _It is what it is_  
 _says love_

 

**\----------**

Mike arrives in front of Harvey's building at 7:55 pm the following Sunday. A worn out duffle bag is slung over his shoulder, and he locks his bike carefully to a street lantern before he sets the bag down at his side and rubs his hands over his face. Frowning, he looks up. 

Harvey lives in the penthouse, Mike knows that of course, and he replays his last ride in the elevator leading up there in his mind. Twenty seconds, give or take. He takes a deep breath and picks up his bag again. It's time to go.

The doorman lets Mike pass and picks up the phone to notify Harvey that his guest is on his way up. Mike hesitatingly steps into the elevator and fidgets with the strap of his bag during the whole ride. He keeps checking his hair in the mirror as well. The thought that most likely he won't be riding this elevator downwards again before Friday morning makes him bite his lips. He shakes his head quickly and straightens when the doors slide open.

Mike drags his feet on the way to Harvey's condo, but the hallway seems much shorter than he remembers it from the last time. He hesitates for a moment before he knocks on Harvey's door. This is his last chance to call the whole thing off. 

The wood is hard against his knuckles when he knocks, and he listens to the faint sound of footsteps approaching on the other side of the door. They eventually stop and it takes a couple of seconds after that before the door swings open.

Mike startles when it finally does and nearly drops his bag.

*****

"Mike,” Harvey says and clears his throat. He's wearing casual grey slacks and a black v-neck sweater with matching black loafers. His hair is styled immaculately. There's a hint of surprise in his voice and he raises his eyebrows slightly.

"You thought I wouldn't come,” Mike says quietly and averts his eyes from Harvey's scrutinizing gaze.

"Come in." Harvey opens the door fully and steps aside, allowing Mike to enter. "Here, let me take your bag." He reaches for the strap over Mike's shoulder but withdraws his hand again quickly when Mike reaches for it himself and their fingers nearly touch. He takes a quick step backward and staggers briefly as his back hits the dresser. "Sorry,” he mutters and winces as the bag almost slips from Mike's grip.

Mike sets the bag down next to the door and shoves his hands into the pockets of his trousers, biting his lips nervously. 

Harvey opens his mouth and closes it again, eyeing up the other man from head to toe and back. "You're wearing a suit." 

Mike stares at Harvey for a second, a blank look on his face. "Yeah,” he says. "Yeah. I am." His hand flies to the knot of his tie and he adjusts it quickly, blushing. "I wanted to-- I thought-- The last time you--" He pauses. "Yeah."

Harvey swallows and nods. "Come in."

They walk along the hallway towards the kitchen area, Mike two steps behind Harvey.

Once they emerge from the hallway, Mike stops in his tracks. It's still light outside and Mike lets his eyes wander across the room.

"Can I have a look around?" he asks hesitantly. He's been here before but he hasn't seen much of the condo yet.

Harvey nods and makes a vague gesture.

"Of course. Make yourself at home."

Mike grins shyly and begins his inspection of Harvey's place: kitchen and dining room area, deck, living room area. He notices a number of cushions and blankets he doesn't remember seeing the last time he was here.

When Harvey opens the fridge to offer him a drink, Mike's standing right next to him, and sneaks a look at the contents of the fridge. There are several small bottles of water and a variety of light snacks – yogurt, fruit, cucumbers and sweet peppers, salted crackers and light cream cheese, granola bars. 

Mike blinks. It’s everything he asked for during his last heat in San Francisco. Nothing is missing, not even those grapefruit-and-lime energy drinks the hotel had had a hell of a time finding back then. 

Mike hesitates and looks back at Harvey when he arrives at a pair of sliding doors he supposes lead to the master bedroom. 

Harvey nods and Mike opens the doors slowly. He takes a deep breath before he steps inside.

The room, like the rest of the flat, is ample and exquisitely furnished. A beautiful duvet covers the bed. The carpet is soft underneath Mike's feet and the curtains are drawn. Mike shivers a little – it's cool in here. A faint hint of elegant cologne lingers in the air, mixed with a distant scent of _Harvey_. 

"This room is _so_ you,” Mike mutters as he lets his fingertips glide over the surface of the dresser. "Where's your closet?" he asks, looking up with a frown.

"Walk-in,” Harvey answers and opens a door on the right-hand side that Mike hadn't noticed. He turns on the light inside the closet and motions for Mike to enter.

Mike steps into the closet slowly and his eyes widen as he takes in the sight of two rows of suits and shirts and jackets and vests and trousers, all different kinds. There are business suits, tuxes, casual combinations, but also jeans and pullovers, hoodies and sweatpants. At the back hang the coats and parkas, and on the wall on the far end of the closet is a shelf with Harvey's shoes.

Dressers with semi-transparent drawers run along both walls underneath the clothes rails and Mike can see vague shapes and colors through the milky glass. T-shirts probably, and ties and pocket squares, socks, underwear, belts, and velvet-lined boxes for Harvey's cufflinks and tiepins.

He walks the length of the closet back and forth, letting his hands brush against the clothes on each side.

"Well,” he grins when he's back at the door where Harvey is waiting for him. "That _is_ impressive…"

"What can I say,” Harvey smirks. "I'm a vain son of a bitch." He closes the closet again and leads Mike across the bedroom to another door. "Here, let me show you the bathroom."

It's the most beautiful bathroom Mike has ever seen. Luxurious, but tasteful. Clean lines and straight angles, and a shower as big as Mike's whole apartment. A free-standing bathtub is facing windows overlooking the city, and the floor is tiled with dark grey Egyptian granite. 

They walk back into the master bedroom, and Harvey leads Mike back into the living room area.

"This is my room,” Harvey says quietly and turns right. "Yours is over here," he adds, leading Mike through a swinging door. He indicates a door on the left hand side of a wide hallway.

Mike raises his eyebrows.

"I thought you might want some space,” Harvey says and scratches the back of his neck. He walks across the floor and opens the door to the guestroom. He holds it open for Mike and inhales deeply when Mike walks past him into the room.

On the dresser in the guestroom Mike finds two stacks of clothes. One stack consists of neatly folded t-shirts. They're all different colors: black, light grey, dark grey, dark and light blue, pale green and white.

Mike runs his palm over the topmost one lightly. He can feel that they are new, but they have been washed at least once. He picks one up, brings it to his nose and inhales. No scent.

The second pile is a pile of boxer shorts. Their cloth is soft and smooth and they've never been worn either. Mike picks one up as well. The elastic band is a little bit less tight than he'd thought it would be. They're all his size – loose, but not too baggy. 

He looks at Harvey, who is lingering in the doorway.

"I thought-- The last time you'd--,” Harvey's eyes dart from the piles of clothes to Mike's face and then the floor. "René is very good at what he does."

Mike nods, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

The guestroom has a bathroom, too. It's smaller than the master bath, but still roomy and light. Mike walks over to the sink and picks up a new toothbrush, still wrapped in light blue parchment paper, from the shelf under the mirror.

When he returns to the guestroom, he finds Harvey gone. Mike walks back to the front door and picks up his bag. He carries it into the guestroom, sets it on the bed and unzips it.

He stares at the open bag for a couple of minutes, shoulders slumped. Closing his eyes briefly, he balls his hands into fists. _He can do this._

Harvey is in the kitchen when Mike emerges from the guestroom. He is rummaging through one of the cupboards, and a pot filled with water starts to boil on the stove. 

"Hey,” he says with a slightly artificial cheerfulness when he looks up and sees Mike. "Have a seat and make yourself at home." He nods towards the dinner table. "Or you could go and watch some TV." He motions for the living room with the pan he's holding in his hand. "I'm just making us some dinner. Will be ready in a sec."

Mike looks over to the dining table. Two opposite places are set, and a breadbasket is between the two plates. 

Harvey turns to the fridge and pours two glasses of white wine.

"I thought about having dinner on the deck, but it's too cold outside already at this time, I think, so I… Yeah, well. Want some?" He offers one of the glasses to Mike, who hasn't moved since he came in, and tilts his head a little. "It's good. It's from the southern part of Italy, Calabria, I--"

"Harvey,” Mike interrupts, closing the distance between them and taking the glass from Harvey's outstretched hand. "You don't have to do all this." He clears his throat, blushing. "I'm pretty much the _definition_ of 'a sure thing' and there really is no need for you to--"

He takes a sip from his glass and looks up. Harvey is avoiding Mike's gaze and clenching his jaw. Mike can see the muscles in Harvey's cheeks flexing. "Shit." He takes another sip. "This _is_ good."

Harvey nods and fires up the front part of the stove. He sets the pan down and reaches for a bottle of olive oil. 

"I'll be on the deck, okay?" Mike leaves Harvey to his cooking and steps outside. The view is breathtaking. He walks to the railing and sets his glass down on a small table at his side. He leans forward, bracing himself on the railing, and takes a couple of deep, slow breaths.

He zones out a bit, letting his eyes drink in the pulsing lights of the city and his thoughts run their course. He's shaken, yes, but he also feels strangely apprehensive. He checks his body for any signs of the early stages of his heat and he maybe feels a bit flushed. Plus, he's hungry, but he hasn't had anything to eat since breakfast. 

"Dinner is ready."

Mike startles a little at Harvey's words. He must have been out here for longer than he thought. Harvey is standing next to him, hands on the railing.

"So this is your Xanadu,” Mike says, opening his eyes again and staring into the distance. He leans down and reaches for his wine glass. 

Harvey chuckles. "Come on then. Give it to me."

_"In Xanadu did Kubla Khan_  
 _A stately pleasure-dome decree:_  
 _Where Alph, the sacred river, ran_  
 _Through caverns measureless to man_  
 _Down to a sunless sea._  
 _So twice five miles of fertile--_ " 

"Okay,” Harvey interrupts, grinning. "Okay, I get it. Come on in. Let's have dinner."

They return inside and sit down at the table. Harvey helps them both to pasta and salad.

"Hmmm,” Mike murmurs around his first bite and swallows. "This is quite good, actually. I didn't know you cooked."

"It's one of the few things I can make,” Harvey admits. "I usually order in."

Mike takes another bite. "Thank you for this, Harvey. And for--"

"Yeah, don't mention it, okay?" Harvey interrupts. "Tell me some gossip from the bullpen."

They talk casually through dinner, and when Harvey gets up and carries their empty plates to the kitchen, Mike loosens his tie and shifts in his chair. He's feeling a little restless and his skin prickles slightly.

Harvey sits down again and pours them some more wine.

"May I ask you something?" Harvey's voice is cautious. "About your-- About what it’s like for you?"

Mike nods.

"Has it started yet?" Harvey takes a sip from his glass.

Mike nods again. "Just the early stages, though. It's only very faint. I'm still pretty early in, so…" His voice trails away.

"I thought so. I-- I can smell you now,” Harvey says. "How-- What-- What do you need at this stage?" He asks quietly and takes another sip.

Mike blushes and fumbles with his napkin. "I-- Mostly I-- Mostly I just want to be held,” he murmurs. "When I was younger, Grammy used to hold me when I-- It didn't really work, though, 'cause-- Yeah."

Harvey sets down his glass and straightens. "Do you want me to hold you now?"

Mike folds his napkin and places it on the table in front of him. He shifts in his chair uncomfortably and reaches for his glass. He sets it down again and nods. "Yes." Reaching for his glass again, he pauses. 

Harvey moves to rise from his chair, but Mike looks up and raises his hand to stop him.

"Yes, I want that." He takes another sip of wine. "But I can't. I-- Not yet." Taking another swallow of his drink, he winces. "It's-- It would be too private."

A questioning look on his face, Harvey sits back once more. He considers something for a moment and gets up. Mike tenses but relaxes again when Harvey walks over to the sofa and picks up a heavy wool blanket. He unfolds it and comes over to where Mike is sitting. He shakes the blanket carefully once and lays it over Mike's shoulders.

"How's that?"

Mike sighs and grabs the hems of the blanket, wrapping it around himself. "Good. That is good. Thank you." 

Harvey smoothes his hands over Mike's shoulders and arms, bringing as much of the wool in contact with other man's body as he can. He wraps his arms around Mike from behind, but releases him again immediately when Mike's body tightens.

"Sorry,” he mutters.

Mike shoves his chair back, almost hitting Harvey's shins and groin with it, and rises quickly. 

"Shit, Harvey. I said not yet!" He nearly knocks over his chair when he moves away from the table.

Harvey steps backward to avoid the collision, and now holds his hands up as if in surrender. "Sorry,” he says again, placing his hands on the back of Mike's empty chair and leaning forward, exhaling.

Mike wraps the blanket around himself tightly and nods towards the door. "I'll be outside for a minute,” he says and goes out onto the deck.

*****

Harvey finds Mike sitting on the edge of the sun lounger when he follows him outside a quarter of an hour later. Mike has drawn up his feet and is hugging his knees, the blanket still wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He's rocking back and forth slightly, staring into the distance with wide eyes.

Harvey lingers in the door for a couple of seconds before he slowly walks towards Mike. He stops a few steps short of the lounger, looking down on the younger man with a frown. He lifts his arms a little, but drops them again immediately when Mike stops moving and clenches his jaws.

Mike locks eyes with him and tightens the hold on his legs.

"Mike. For god's sake,” Harvey snaps and takes a few breaths to calm himself. "Let me hold you now." He takes a tentative step forward.

Mike tenses again and shakes his head. "This won't work,” he whispers. 

"Please."

Harvey never says please.

Mike grits his teeth and closes his eyes, but after a moment he nods hesitantly. "Okay."

Harvey sits down behind Mike. He swings one leg over so he can lean back against the upper part later. He slowly raises one hand and touches Mike's shoulder, feeling the other man stiffen under his touch. Exhaling, he begins to stroke Mike lightly and leans a little closer.

"I'm going to put my arms around you now.” 

"Okay,” Mike whispers.

Harvey lifts his arms and carefully wraps them around Mike's torso. He feels a shiver run through Mike's body, and stills. "Just my arms, Mike, I promise."

Mike nods again, and Harvey adjusts his arms to a full embrace. He keeps it light and loose, but shifts a bit closer, carefully maneuvering Mike a little to the right. "Lean back a bit,” he encourages, gently tightening his arms around Mike. 

Mike hesitates, tensing again, but after a couple of moments he touches his back to Harvey's chest and relaxes a little.

"See?" Harvey murmurs. "That's not so bad, is it?"

Mike exhales shakily and leans back a bit further. He's still rather tense and Harvey breaks the embrace to lift his hand and run his fingers through Mike's hair lightly.

"Just let me do this for you,” Harvey whispers into Mike's ear. "It's what we both need. Okay?" He closes his arms around the other man again and waits.

Mike leans back against Harvey and unlocks the hold on his legs. He straightens his knees bit by bit and turns at the same time, and when his legs are stretched out over the whole length of the lounger, he exhales. 

"Okay,” he whispers and unclenches his fists. "Okay."

He pulls the blanket tighter around himself and shifts a little until he's nestled comfortably between Harvey's legs and against his chest. "I'm sorry,” he mutters, closing his eyes. "I forgot how irritable I get when it starts."

Harvey tightens his embrace for a second and nuzzles Mike's hair. "It's okay,” he mutters and closes his eyes as well.

"Aren't you cold?" Mike asks and Harvey shakes his head.

"No, I'm good,” he answers. "Now stop thinking."

They breathe together for a while and Harvey can feel Mike relaxing more and more with every minute that passes. He inhales Mike's scent and he knows Mike's heat is progressing. 

"I don't want you to take your supps tonight,” Mike says a couple of minutes later, his voice already a little drowsy.

"I won't,” Harvey promises, muttering against Mike's hair. "I've been off them since Friday." 

"That's why you were able to smell me earlier,” Mike suddenly sounds awake again. "So early in."

He shifts in Harvey's arms and tries to look at the man behind him, but Harvey keeps his hold on Mike.

"I didn't know,” Mike adds some seconds later.

Harvey starts running the fingers of his right hand over the blanket covering Mike. He knows that Mike can barely feel his light caresses but he also knows that Mike still needs that cloth between them to keep his distance. He feels his dick stir a little and winces, letting out a grateful breath when he doesn't get hard.

Mike's breathing evens out and Harvey can feel the other man has fallen asleep, his body a warm weight against Harvey's chest and abdomen. He keeps caressing Mike carefully until his eyelids begin to droop as well.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harvey wakes up, he is alone. 

The temperature has dropped and without Mike's warm body against his own, Harvey is shivering even though he's covered by the woolen blanket Mike has left behind. He curls up under it in an attempt to keep the cold away and buries his nose in the heavy wool. Mike's scent fills his senses and causes him to harden in his trousers instantly.

_So good._

Harvey bites his lips and moans low in his throat. He reaches for his groin and cups his cock through the cloth, rocking his hips into the touch ever so slightly.

The cool night-air slowly clears his sleep-drenched senses and he stops the movements of his hips and shakes his head. Mike is not on the deck with him anymore, he must have gone inside. Harvey takes another deep breath, groaning. The concentration of pheromones is stronger now than it was before, but he can also smell that Mike's heat hasn't fully developed yet. 

He rises from the lounger and runs his fingers through his hair. The city is buzzing with life, even at this hour. A police siren wails in the distance, and the sound of the steady flow of traffic seeps through the air. Harvey sighs and looks around. There is so much space around him, so much open air, and if the weather holds up, he can spend some time outside with Mike tomorrow, maybe even have lunch or dinner on the deck. He thinks Mike might like that.

Harvey turns and walks towards the door to the dining room area. He wants to check up on Mike and tell him about his idea. 

When he enters the living room, Mike is nowhere to be found. The condo is dark. Harvey goes looking around and finds Mike pacing the guestroom, holding one of the small water bottles in his hand. Mike's scent is stronger here, and Harvey inhales sharply, his cock twitching in his pants.

Mike stops in his tracks and stares at the other man.

"Hey,” he croaks, his voice rough and strained. "Sorry I left." He starts pacing again and takes a swig from the bottle. "I had to move."

Harvey nods. "You're feeling restless,” he states, following Mike with his eyes. 

"Yeah,” Mike snorts. "And horny as hell." He takes another swig. "Sorry. Shitty phase. Last time I had to research in the library for hours."

Harvey cringes. He imagines Mike sitting in the library at the San Francisco office, shifting in his chair, tie loosened, face covered with a thin layer of sweat, cock throbbing in his pants. He licks his lips.

"Do you need to--" Harvey makes a vague gesture and falls silent, but Mike understands what he's asking.

He shakes his head. "No,” he mutters. "Not yet. Too fidget-y." He stops pacing again and slumps down onto the bed, wincing. "I wish I could, though. I'm really fucking horny."

"How about we play some Wii?" Harvey asks, and Mike looks up. "Or we could go down to the pool, swim some laps. I could call Raoul and have him check if it's empty. It should be at this time of night. Have him block it for us for an hour or so…"

Harvey grins when he sees Mike's eyes lighten up at his suggestion. "Undress and grab some towels and a bathrobe. I'll call Raoul."

Ten minutes later they're in the elevator. Mike had been worried that they might meet someone on their way down to the pool, but Harvey had reassured him that that wouldn't be an issue. He'd arranged with Raoul that the elevator wouldn't stop on its ride and he had texted the doorman that it was them when they called the elevator a few seconds ago.

Mike looks flushed and he's rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

"Bouncy,” Harvey teases and tries not to stare at the bulge under Mike's robe. He's hard himself and itching to touch Mike's skin. He can smell that the is heat progressing rapidly now and he can't help but wonder how wet Mike already is. 

Mike wrinkles his nose. "God, this lift is going to _reek_ , even when we've left." He leans against the wall and adjusts himself.

Harvey turns around and holds his breath. He fixates on the display counting down the floors. Fourth floor, third floor, second, ground floor and finally the basement. As soon as the doors slide open, he's out.

"That bad?" he hears Mike ask behind his back. 

He turns his head and looks at Mike over his shoulder. "'Bad' isn't the word I'd use,” he replies. He opens the door that leads to the pool.

"Wow!" Mike's eyes widen and he freezes on the doorstep. "It's _huge_!"

Harvey walks over to a low bench at the side of the pool. He lays down the towels and shrugs off his bathrobe. His erection is clearly visible in his swimming trunks. He should have picked boxers.

Mike takes off his bathrobe next to him, and Harvey glances down at Mike's crotch. Mike _is_ wearing boxers.

_Clever boy._

When Mike turns around and walks to the pool's edge, Harvey's eyes catch on the damp cloth between Mike's legs, a hint of moisture on the inside of Mike's right thigh, just where the leg of the boxer shorts ends. 

He gasps and stops Mike by resting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Mike,” he moans and reaches down between Mike's thighs. "God."

When he brings his fingers up again, their tips are glistening with Mike's wetness. Harvey rubs his fingertips against each other and closes his eyes. He lets go of Mike's shoulder and walks around the other man towards the pool. His dick is throbbing painfully in his trunks.

Harvey dives into the water head first and imagines how the cool water must feel against Mike's flushed skin. He swims a few strokes under water and when he comes up again, Mike's in the pool as well.

They swim in silence for a while and after half an hour or so, Mike pauses at the edge, panting.

"What, too fast?" Harvey comes up next to him and grins. 

Mike closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I-- I have to stop, I-- I'm about to come in my pants,” he mutters and blushes. "The friction, I--" He bites his lips and keeps very, very still. After a couple of seconds he relaxes a little and looks at Harvey, who's staring at him. "I have to get out of here or--"Mike makes a move to climb out of the pool and hisses. "Shit."

He sinks back into the water, and a second later he finds himself pressed against Harvey's body, his back to the wall of the pool. Harvey's hands cling to the edge and he pushes his groin against Mike's, grinding their cloth-clad cocks against each other.

Harvey's breath is hot against Mike's neck and he can feel Mike's heart beating in his chest. 

"Fuck,” Mike hisses, and thrusts his hips forward. 

Harvey groans against Mike's neck and bucks his hips. He peels his right hand away from the pool's edge and grabs Mike's ass. 

"Ahhhh,” Harvey pants against Mike's skin and rolls his hips. He feels Mike go tense against him, and thrusts against Mike's groin once more.

"God, Mike,” he moans. "Your scent--"

He pushes his fingers into Mike's cleft as far as the cloth of the boxers allows and feels the other man shudder against him. The sensation of Mike's cock pulsing against his sends him over the edge as well, and he comes right there and then, spurting into his trunks. 

Mike goes slack against Harvey's body and Harvey has to force himself not to let go, but to support the other man and keep him above the water.

"Shit,” Mike mutters. "Sorry…" 

Harvey mouths sloppy kisses and licks against Mike's neck ,and relaxes his hold on the edge a little, using his legs again to keep them floating. "It's okay,” he mutters and tries to catch his breath. "Can you--"

Mike nods, slowly recovering from his climax. He turns around and grabs hold of the pool's edge. "I want to go upstairs,” he says, still a little out of breath. "I need--"

They both pull themselves out of the water and quickly towel dry. Mike is still achingly hard, and when Harvey helps him into his bathrobe, he moans. Harvey puts on his own robe and texts Raoul for the elevator.

Once they're inside, Mike leans against the wall and cups his dick.

"I'm-- Shit--" He bucks into his hand and closes his legs. "Shit, I'm going to come again." 

Harvey presses the emergency button and the elevator stops. He stares at Mike breathlessly as he starts to rub his cock through the cloth. Mike's scent fills the elevator, and Harvey knows that Mike is close. He knows that slick moisture is leaking from Mike's hole, and he moans at that thought. His own dick starts to harden again, and he shifts from one foot to the other. 

"God, Mike,” Harvey breathes throatily. "I want to fuck you so bad."

Mike closes his eyes and speeds up the movement of his hand against his cock.

"Yeah,” he moans. "God, yeah…" He bites his lips and tenses.

Harvey's nostrils flare when Mike comes. Mike's scent is almost overwhelming now, and Harvey has to use all of his strength and willpower not to spin Mike around and take him right here in the elevator. 

Mike opens his eyes again, still panting, and looks up through his lashes. "Will you?"

Harvey nods and reaches behind himself to push the button again. The elevator resumes its ascent, and Mike straightens his bathrobe.

"Why is-- This is taking forever,” Mike mutters and locks eyes with Harvey.

Harvey gasps at the mixture of need, embarrassment, and submission in Mike's gaze. He licks his lips and turns towards the door, pressing his palm against it.

"Christ,” he whispers. "I want to take you right now."

Mike moans at Harvey's quiet admission. "Fuck, this is hard."

"No shit,” Harvey mutters and grabs his dick through his robe. 

When the elevator finally stops and the doors slide open, Harvey reaches for Mike's shoulders and pushes him towards the door of his condo.

Mike turns around and shoves Harvey against the wall in the hallway, pressing their bodies together. "Now, Harvey, now, please, now, please, please…"

Harvey grinds his teeth and pushes Mike away. "Not here,” he groans and wraps his arm around Mike's waist, pulling the other man tightly against his body. "Gotta get inside,” he pants, fumbling for his keys in the pocket of his robe with his other hand.

"Gonna fuck you, Mike,” Harvey whispers into Mike's ear as they stumble towards Harvey's front door. "Gonna fuck you so hard, shove my cock inside you, god, your ass…"He swallows and nuzzles at Mike's neck. "You're so wet for me already, aren't you,” he breathes. "Gonna knot you, Mike, so good, god, want that so much…"

All Mike can do is moan and nod and rub against Harvey's body and bite the insides of his cheeks. "I need that,” he groans. "Now."

They barely make it through the door.

Once the door is closed behind them, Harvey drops the keys, and Mike is already on his hands and knees, right there on the floor. His robe hangs open and shiver after shiver runs through his body. 

Harvey kneels down behind him and shoves Mike's bathrobe away, baring Mike's ass. Mike is already dripping with moisture. It coats his thighs and literally leaks from his hole.

Harvey runs his hands over Mike's ass and the small of his back, up and down Mike's sides and down the outer sides of his thighs. He pushes Mike's legs a little further apart and lets his hands wander up his inner thighs. They're slick with fluid when Harvey smoothes them around Mike's cheeks and gently pulls them apart to expose his hole.

Leaning forward, he touches his tongue to Mike's spine and runs it down, down, down to Mike's cleft and further down, slowly, teasingly. He stops just short of Mike's entrance and reaches for Mike's shoulders.

"Off,” he hisses, and helps Mike out of the robe.

"Harvey, please,” Mike moans. "I need it--"

"God, you're dripping for me, aren't you?" Harvey mutters as he positions the tip of his cock at Mike's entrance. He knows Mike doesn't need to be prepared. "All loose and open for my knot…"His hands run up Mike's stomach and chest and come to grab hold of Mike's shoulders when he pushes in with one languid thrust. 

"God, yes,” Mike presses through gritted teeth. "Need--" He clenches around Harvey and pushes back.

He fucks into Mike with long, deep thrusts, kneading Mike's cheeks and raking his fingers up and down Mike's back. He bends forward to lick the red trails he leaves behind.

Mike is getting frantic underneath him, meeting his every thrust and moaning continuously, begging for Harvey's knot, begging Harvey to fill him, to fucking come, to make it stop.

Harvey likes to draw it out, but he can feel his knot swelling inside Mike's tight heat and, try as he might, there is no way of prolonging this. He feels drunk on Mike's scent and he finally allows his body to take over.

"Shit, Mike,” he moans, thrusting forward one last time and then going completely still. "Gonna knot…"

The clenching pressure on his cock becomes overwhelming and Harvey buries his face against Mike's back. His fingers dig into Mike's muscles, and he moans against Mike's sweaty skin. 

"Oh god, god, Harvey, yes, god, do it, do it, please…,” Mike pleads as he feels Harvey's knot swell inside of him. 

Harvey opens his mouth in a silent scream, breathing in Mike's scent, his tongue quivering against Mike's skin as his knot expands even more and the first spurts of his come shoot into Mike's body.

Mike reaches for his own cock but Harvey bats his hand away, closing his own trembling fingers around Mike's straining erection. It doesn't take more than three quick strokes and Mike is coming as well, long white streaks of semen shooting from his cock, his whole body tensing and clenching around Harvey, forcing more and more come from the other man.

Harvey lets Mike ride out his climax and then lowers them both onto the floor, onto Mike's robe, still releasing into Mike, moaning against his hot, sticky skin.

He slings one leg over Mike's thigh and groans as spurt after spurt of his come gushes from his cock into Mike. Mike goes slack against him, gasping and moaning, and Harvey is still coming, his knot throbbing inside that heat, that tight, shivering body. 

"Aaaahhhhhh,” Harvey moans, his hips bucking of their own accord, shoving his dick deeper into Mike's channel. His knot swells even more as he continues emptying himself and a slight shift of his body forces another climax from Mike, more of his semen covering Harvey's fingers.

"Mike,” Harvey mouths against Mike's back, slowly coming down from his orgasm. "God, I can't--" The tension in his body eases slowly and he can feel the other man panting in his arms. He runs his palm over Mike's lower belly, smearing the come over Mike's overheated skin, mixing it with slick and sweat. He hums low in his throat and mouths a kiss against Mike's back.

"God,” Mike mutters. "God…"

Harvey raises his upper body a bit and shrugs his bathrobe from his shoulders. He spreads it over them as best as he can and wraps his arms around Mike once more.

"That was--"

Mike closes his eyes and clenches his jaw.

"Christ,” Harvey whispers. "I didn't think we'd make it in here."

Mike nestles closer against Harvey's chest and exhales slowly. "Thank you."

Harvey is breathing more calmly now. He runs his fingers over Mike's arms, the soft hairs tingling against his fingertips. He breathes soft puffs of air against Mike's neck, nosing at his sensitive skin tenderly. 

"You have no idea how good you smell,” he whispers. "You have no idea what your scent does to me." He swallows. "What you do to me."

Mike tenses. "I don't--"

"Shhhhhh,” Harvey mutters. "Relax. It's okay. I--"

Mike shifts and Harvey's knot tugs at his entrance, just a little. Harvey groans, and only barely keeps his hips from thrusting into Mike again. He feels Mike clenching around him and can hear the younger man's restrained breathing. "Are you--" He bites his lips and his arms tighten around Mike.

"God,” Mike moans. "Can you--" he flexes his hips ever so slightly. "Oh god, can you--,” Mike goes completely rigid in Harvey's embrace and takes a few quivering breaths. "Can you make me come again without--"

Harvey stills all movement and licks his lips. "I don't know." He swallows. "I'll try."

He reaches for Mike's cock. It's hard and still leaking. Harvey's hand is sticky with Mike's come and sweat, and he runs it between Mike's legs once to cover it again in Mike's slick.

"Don't move,” he groans. "If you-- If you move-- I'll-- I won't--"

Mike nods. "Yeah."

Harvey starts fisting Mike's cock, holding his breath. Mike's hips twitch a little and Harvey ceases his movements and squeezes Mike's cock tightly. "Keep still."

Mike nods again and exhales. "Okay,” he murmurs.

Mike moans when Harvey resumes his movements, stroking Mike's cock quickly. 

"God,” Mike groans. "Almost there. Just a little--"

Harvey changes the angle of his hand and releases a long breath. "Come on, Mike,” he whispers into Mike's ear. "You can do it." He licks along the vein in Mike's throat and tightens the grip of his hand. "For me."

He bites the insides of his cheeks so hard he tastes blood but keeps completely still otherwise as Mike comes again, moaning and spurting his seed over Harvey's fingers. He's panting against Mike's neck as the other man comes down from his climax.

"Don't move,” he whispers, grabbing Mike's hip and digging his fingers into Mike's sweaty skin.

Mike squeezes his eyes shut and wills his body to relax. "Okay,” he whispers. "Okay…"

They breathe together for a while, Harvey gently caressing Mike's arms and upper body. Once, Harvey tries to pull out, but his knot is still too engorged. 

"Sorry,” he says quietly and Mike shakes his head. "Usually I--,” Harvey swallows and clears his throat. "Usually it doesn't take so long for it to go down." 

Mike doesn't answer.

"Mike?"

Harvey thinks the other man might have fallen asleep. He nuzzles the nape of Mike's neck again and inhales deeply.

"Sleep,” he whispers. "I'll wake you when I can pull out."

Mike nods slowly. He doesn't know that Harvey is lying. Harvey will wait a good quarter of an hour to wake Mike after his knot has gone down. He spends those fifteen minutes savoring Mike's scent and the texture of his skin. He trails lazy kisses across Mike's shoulders and runs his fingers through Mike's hair carefully. 

"You scare me,” he mutters against Mike's skin before he finally pulls out and nudges Mike gently. 

Mike stretches and blinks. "What?"

"Come on, Mike,” Harvey says and rises slowly. "Get up. We should grab a shower. And go to bed."

Mike nods and scrambles to his feet. He looks at Harvey and can't hide the grin spreading over his face.

"What?" Harvey raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"Your hair,” Mike answers, grinning. "I've never seen your hair like that."

Harvey checks his appearance in the mirror next to the door. His hair has dried almost completely, and it's messily tousled and sticking up in places. He looks ridiculous. 

"You look so young,” Mike wonders and stretches out one hand, reaching for Harvey's face.

"Go shower,” Harvey instructs and bends down to pick up their bathrobes. "I'll get us something to eat." He slips into his robe, ties it, runs his fingers through his hair and walks towards the kitchen. 

When Mike emerges from the bathroom, Harvey has already placed two plates on the dining room table. Mike stares at the sandwich on his plate and frowns.

"I don't think I can--"

Harvey sits down and tilts his head. "Shut up and eat."

Mike hesitates for a moment, but then he sits down opposite Harvey. He takes the sandwich in his hands, and takes a bite.

"Good,” he mumbles, and takes another bite. 

Harvey nods. "See that you drink something as well,” he says and quickly finishes his own meal.

"I'm going to have a shower, too. You can sleep with me if you like – or in your room. Whatever you like." He picks up his plate and carries it over to the kitchen. "But – try and get some sleep."

Mike nods and places the remains of his sandwich onto his plate. 

"Give me a minute,” Mike says and yawns. 

Harvey nods and leaves for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey goes to bed alone. Mike is nowhere to be seen, so he assumes the other man has withdrawn to the guestroom. 

"I'm fucking this up,” Harvey says to the empty room. He listens for any kind of noise in the condo, but everything is silent.

He climbs out of bed again and opens the bedroom doors a crack. There's nothing but silence on the other side. Mike must be asleep already. He leaves the doors slightly open and climbs back into bed.

He can smell Mike everywhere. His scent is in the air and still on Harvey's skin, shower or not. Harvey brings his fingers to his nose and inhales deeply. He's hard, and his cock throbs underneath the covers, pre-come already oozing from his slit.

He wants to get up, walk over to the guestroom, and shove his dick into Mike's slick channel. Fuck both of them senseless, and pass out, knotted to the other man. He wants to wake up when he's still inside Mike, and he wants to get hard again there and knot Mike one more time, spilling his come into Mike's body, filling him with his seed, claiming him.

Harvey groans and reaches down into his boxers. He wraps his fingers around his cock and brings himself off quickly, biting his lips and soaking his pants with hot, sticky come. 

He gets up, cleans himself up quickly, and dons a fresh pair of boxers. After that, he gets back into bed and falls asleep almost immediately.

*****

A sound somewhere in the condo startles him awake some time later. He doesn't know how much time has passed since he fell asleep, but he can smell Mike stronger than ever.

Harvey scrambles out of bed to search the place for the other man, but he doesn't have to look hard. He finds him in the kitchen, braced against the counter with one hand, panting. He has the other hand down his pants and is jerking himself off. He doesn't notice Harvey at first because his eyes are closed and he probably can't hear much over the roar of blood in his ears.

A full bottle of water is lying on the floor a couple of feet away from Mike. The bottle falling to the floor – that must have been the sound that woke Harvey up.

"Mike,” Harvey says and Mike startles. He looks up briefly and moans, never ceasing the movement of his hand in his boxers. He drops his gaze again, and a shiver runs through his body.

"Please…" Mike's voice sounds raw and desperate. It goes straight to Harvey's groin.

Harvey walks towards him, his own dick hardening fully in his pants.

"Shit,” he mutters and takes off his boxers quickly, one foot catching in one of the legs. He stumbles, but catches himself again in time.

He moves behind Mike, and moans at the sight of his soaked boxers and the slick moisture running down the insides of his thighs.

"You're burning up,” he whispers, and runs his hand up and down Mike's spine soothingly, eliciting another moan from the other man. 

"Come on, Mike,” he mutters."Let's get those off." He tugs at the boxers lightly and pulls them down to Mike's knees. "Come on."

Mike steps out of the boxers and immediately reaches for his cock again. "Oh god,” he moans, resuming the movement of his hand.

"Can you make it to the bedroom?” Harvey asks quietly, squeezing his own dick at the base.

Mike shakes his head and groans. "Now, please, oh god…"

Harvey nods and places one hand between Mike's shoulders. "Bend forward. Lean on the counter."

Mike takes a step forward and lowers his upper body until he's settled against the cold surface. "Please don't make me wait,” he whispers. "I need-- yesssss,” he hisses as Harvey steps close behind him, and runs a hand up his inner thigh, coating his fingers in Mike's slick. 

He pulls Mike's cheeks apart and positions himself. Mike is loose and open and desperately begging for Harvey's cock. Harvey slides in easily and buries himself in Mike's slick heat to the hilt. He reaches around Mike's body and grabs hold of Mike's erection.

"You want me to make you come, Mike?" Harvey groans and feels his knot swelling inside of Mike already. "You want me to make you come?"

Mike moans low in his throat and pushes back against Harvey's groin. "Yes, yes, please, please, I need that, I need-- I need your knot, oh god please…" 

Harvey fists him faster, and keeps pressing his hips against Mike's ass, leaving the other man no room for movement.

With Mike that far gone and Harvey responding to the onslaught of Mike's pheromones so intensely, there is no time – and no need, no desire – for finesse. On either part. Harvey's knot expands fully inside Mike's channel and Harvey knows they're both a second from coming. He reaches around Mike's body and pulls the other man even tighter against him. 

"So. Deep." Harvey presses through gritted teeth. "God."

Mike's ass clenches around his dick and the pressure on his knot is just too much, _too much_ , and when he feels Mike's cock twitching in his hand and hot streaks of come spilling over his fingers, he stumbles into his own release, filling Mike with spurt after spurt of semen.

Mike is panting and moaning against the counter, his cock still twitching in Harvey's hand. His legs begin to tremble, and Harvey lets go of Mike's cock and runs his hand up and down Mike's thigh a couple of times firmly, but when wave after wave of his orgasm runs through him, he grabs the edge of the counter to support himself, his other arm still wrapped around Mike's torso tightly. He mouths against Mike's back and bites into the cloth of Mike's t-shirt to stifle his moans.

When he's emptied himself completely, he reaches for Mike's thighs with both hands this time and starts rubbing them again. Mike is trembling underneath him, and his shirt is sticky with sweat.

"Relax,” Harvey mutters against Mike's t-shirt, still very much out of breath. "Relax. I've got you." He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Mike's back. "I've got you".

Except for the steady movements of Harvey's hands, both men keep very still, not wanting to set off another wave of Harvey's orgasm. Only when his knot has subsided enough – though not enough yet for him to pull out – Harvey brings his hands underneath Mike's shirt and starts caressing Mike's whole upper body lightly. Whenever he feels Mike's legs start to tremble again, he resumes the firm rubs up and down his thighs. 

"God, Harvey,” Mike murmurs after a while. "Your legs must be killing you."

"Hmm,” Harvey breathes against Mike's back. "Yeah, a little." He nuzzles Mike through the t-shirt and wraps his arms around Mike's body. "But I'll be able to pull out soon."

Mike nods. "Sorry…"

"Shut up,” Harvey chides gently. "Don't worry about it." He places a kiss on Mike's spine, and turns his head so he can rest his cheek against Mike's back. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Mike sighs and shifts a little underneath Harvey's body. "You were asleep. I thought I could--"

"We'll have to talk about that later,” Harvey says and begins to pull out. His knot has gone down enough to slip from Mike's body without hurting the other man too much. 

Both men straighten up and stretch their backs. Mike reaches for Harvey's arm to steady himself when his legs wobble slightly. Harvey leans forward and massages his thigh muscles thoroughly.

"Sorry,” Mike whispers, and winces while he watches the other man carefully flex his legs.

Harvey just looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I know,” Mike mutters. "Shut up."

He turns and cringes as he feels his slick and Harvey's come leaking from his hole and running down his legs.

"I need a shower."

Harvey nods. "Yeah, and drink something. Eat something, too, if you can. And go get some sleep."

Mike disappears into his bathroom and Harvey heads for the shower as well. He showers quickly, dries himself off, and slips back into bed. Some minutes pass and Harvey is almost asleep when he hears the doors slide open slowly and then soft footsteps approach the bed. 

The sheets are lifted carefully, and Mike slips into bed next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, fat "Thank you!!!" to everyone who's left kudos or comments and as well to everyone who has read my stories so far! You guys are really amazing and it makes me so very, very happy that you take the time to read my stuff! Thank you, you rock my socks!!! :-)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

This time, Mike does wake Harvey up. Harvey is lying on his side, and a hand gently shaking his shoulder pulls him from sleep. He's still drowsy, having been deeply asleep, and it takes him some time to get what's going on.

His senses are overwhelmed by Mike's scent, and he's hard before he can turn around.

Mike looks at him with wide eyes. His pupils are dilated, and a thin layer of sweat covers his face.

"Please,” he moans and casts his eyes down.

Harvey reaches out and brushes Mike's hair from his forehead. "Are you ready or do I need to--"

Mike shakes his head and guides Harvey's hand beneath the sheets and between his legs. He's dripping with slick moisture and his hole is loose and open.

"Please,” he moans again and rubs Harvey's hand against his slippery skin.

"Come here,” he murmurs and rolls onto his back, pulling Mike with him. "Straddle me." 

Mike sinks onto Harvey's cock, and squeezes his eyes shut when he's all the way down and his groin touches Harvey's. His slick covers Harvey's cock and his balls and his whole groin and it seeps down Harvey's buttocks and runs over his hole and begins to soak the sheets.

Harvey brings his hands to Mike's hips and thrusts his hips upwards once.

"Fast or slow?" he asks Mike, panting.

Mike keeps his eyes closed and shakes his head. "Fast, god, fast please. I need--" 

Harvey nods and brings them both to completion as quickly as possible. He grits his teeth when he comes and empties himself into Mike silently.

While they come down from their orgasms, he runs his hands up and down Mike's back and sides, and nips at Mike's earlobe once, but when Mike turns his head away, he doesn't try it again. 

Mike falls asleep on top of Harvey soon after that, and Harvey lets him sleep until he is able to pull out. He shakes the other man awake carefully.

"Mike,” he murmurs. "Mike, wake up."

Mike blinks at him and climbs off Harvey clumsily.

"I need a shower,” Harvey says and rises. "You should get yourself cleaned up as well."

Mike nods and goes to shower in the guest bathroom. When he returns to the master bedroom, Harvey has changed the sheets and is already nestled under the covers. He slips into bed next to Harvey and wills himself to sleep.

*****

Mike is riled up when they wake up the next morning. He wants to go to the pool again but doesn't dare leave the flat. He snaps at Harvey over little things during breakfast, and swears when he knocks over his glass and spills orange juice all over the table.

When Harvey moves to rise, he jumps up, nearly knocking over his chair, too.

"I can do that,” he grits and goes to fetch a towel from the kitchen. He cleans up the spilled juice and looks at Harvey.

"This is shit."

Harvey clenches his jaw and rises.

"I'll be in the pool for a little while,” he says. "I'll be back in about an hour. Go get some air."

He gathers his stuff quickly and glances at Mike pacing on the deck before he leaves the condo.

*****

He's back in time for the next wave, and after they have showered and dressed again, Mike is still on edge. 

Harvey works for a couple of hours and lets Mike roam the condo on his own. He finds the other man at the dining room table, leafing through a magazin.

"Mike,” he says calmly. "What’s wrong?"

Mike tries to keep his composure, biting his lips and clenching his hands into fists.

"Mike?" Harvey sits down opposite him.

That is when Mike snaps. 

"Why, Harvey?" Mike yells. "Why do you do this? Why did you ask me for this?" He rubs his face in his hands and takes a couple of deep breaths. "It's messy, it's embarrassing, it's disgusting." He looks up, but avoids Harvey's eyes. "You have to-- every couple of hours I have to-- even at night, I have to wake you and--"

Harvey rises and begins to pace.

"Mike,” he barks after a couple of moments. "You have no idea how-- how immensely satisfying it is to-- and now even more with our-- with the bond. You have no idea how it feels to come inside you, to fill you like that."

He shoots a glance at Mike, who blushes.

"You have no idea how much I enjoy this and you have no fucking idea how to enjoy any of this yourself. And you're so fucking busy feeling _guilty_ all the time!" His voice rises gradually until he's almost shouting. "You stop that. You stop that right now. You will-- There is nothing to feel guilty about, Mike, nothing to be ashamed of. This is who we are, who _you_ are. And it's fucking _perfect_."

Harvey stops pacing and turns to face Mike.

"I've had about enough of that. You playing the martyr. Yes, I know you agreed to this because you think you owe me. Well, you fucking don't." He's panting and his hands are clenched into tight fists. "I'm just so fucking tired of-- I want to tell you how much I want this, how fucking good this is without you-- You stonewall me. Every time I--"

He closes his eyes and exhales. The tension drains from his body and his voice sounds beat and broken when he speaks again.

"I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to be with a martyr, Mike. I want you to want this--, me-- as much as I want--" He sighs. "This is not a duty, not an obligation you have to fulfill. It's not something you _owe_ me. You have to let go of that guilt." He sits down and runs his palm over his mouth. "If you can't do that, we're done. I can't take this anymore. I won't."

"You're kicking me out?" Mike's voice sounds very small.

"No, Mike, of course I'm not _kicking you out_ ,” Harvey mutters exasperatedly. "But I'll go back on my supps for the remainder of this and this will be the last time we--"

"Okay,” Mike interrupts quietly and pauses for a while. "Okay. I'll try." He swallows. "But I'm scared."

Harvey nods. "I know."

"How-- How are we going to do this?" Mike asks shakily. "I mean, what--"

"What do you need, Mike?" Harvey locks eyes with Mike for a moment before the other man looks away.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Right now. What do you need?" Harvey asks again. "Say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Air,” Mike whispers. "Room."

Harvey nods again.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. You go out on the deck and run some laps or do some push-ups or whatever. Just sit down and breathe. I'll go out again for a bit--" he lifts his hands and shows Mike his palms as soon as he can feel the younger man panicking. "I have to get something from the office. No more than an hour. You'll be good for another hour easily, or for two even, and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"

"I don't know,” Mike mutters, burying his face in his hands. 

Harvey walks over to where Mike is sitting and places his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Mike,” he says, his voice firm and calm. "You'll be okay. Trust me."

Mike nods. "Okay,” he whispers and looks up. "Okay."

Harvey changes into a suit and picks up his laptop on his way to the door.

*****

When Harvey returns to the condo, he finds Mike on the deck. The other man is wearing a new pair of boxers and a fresh t-shirt. He looks much more relaxed than before, but still a little nervous, playing with the hem of his shirt absentmindedly and staring into the distance. 

Harvey watches him through the window for a while before he steps out onto the deck. 

"Hey,” he calls softly and Mike turns around.

"Hey. I really did some push-ups,” Mike says and a small smile spreads across his face. "Thank you. That was a good idea."

Harvey grins and opens his arms a little. "Come here."

Mike hesitates at first but then he walks over to Harvey slowly, stepping into his embrace. Harvey closes his arms around him lightly and buries his nose in Mike's hair.

"You showered again,” he mutters, and feels Mike nod against his chest. He starts caressing Mike's back gently, running his hands up and down his spine and sides. 

"I'm glad you're back,” Mike whispers and brings his arms around Harvey's waist. 

Harvey tightens his hold and kisses the crown of Mike's head. "You smell amazing." He can feel Mike smile against his chest and kisses him again. "So good."

Mike's hands come up to his shoulder blades and Harvey feels Mike relaxing a little more.

"It feels good when you hold me like that,” Mike confesses shakily and draws the other man closer. "Can we--"

"As long as you need, Mike,” Harvey whispers.

Mike breaks the embrace after a couple of minutes and raises his head. He looks up at Harvey, his face flushed and his hair tousled. 

Harvey lifts Mike's chin a bit with his index finger and places a chaste kiss onto Mike's lips.  
"Hungry?"

Mike nods and steps back. "Starving, actually." He clears his throat and blushes as his stomach rumbles audibly.

Grinning, Harvey turns and walks back into the condo, Mike following him on the heels. 

"What are you in the mood for?" Harvey asks and turns around. "I could cook us something, or we could order in, or maybe--"

"Thai okay?" Mike is smiling. "I want something spicy."

Harvey nods and reaches for his phone.

"I know a good place – anything in particular?"

Mike shakes his head no and walks over to the sofa. "You pick. Nothing too heavy."

Harvey joins Mike on the sofa after he's ordered the food, and is surprised that Mike leans against him almost as soon as he sits down. He wraps an arm around Mike's shoulder and draws the other man closer.

"Good?"

"Hmm,” Mike nods and closes his eyes. "Can we sit like this til the food arrives?"

"Yeah,” Harvey answers, smiling. "Yeah, we can do that."

They breathe together for a couple of minutes, gradually relaxing into each other's touch. Mike's head rests on Harvey's shoulder, and Harvey runs a hand through Mike's hair. He can feel Mike shifting against him slightly, and suddenly Mike catches his hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses Harvey's knuckles lightly and just holds his hand there, holds it against his mouth.

Harvey remains still when Mike turns in his arms and lifts his head. Mike's hand cups Harvey's jaw and rests there for a moment before Mike starts to caress Harvey's face experimentally. Harvey lets him have his way, just looking at the other man openly. His lips part when Mike's face comes close to his own and he releases a breath he hadn't known he was holding. There is a question in Mike's eyes, a question Harvey desperately wants to answer, but he remains still. Mike lets out a little gasp before he finally touches his lips to Harvey's. 

The kiss is slow and tender, almost chaste at first. Mike's lips move against Harvey's and when Harvey feels Mike's tongue against his lower lip, he opens his mouth a little further. He lets Mike caress his lips with his tongue and then, after a little while, he touches his own tongue to Mike's. Harvey has to hold back to allow Mike to lead the kiss and he leans in just a bit when Mike starts to explore his mouth. 

They kiss like that for a while, just tenderly and slowly, before Mike becomes more confident and deepens the kisses.

The harsh sound of the doorbell has them break apart suddenly, and Mike presses his knuckles to his mouth.

"Shit,” he whispers, and Harvey closes his eyes and straightens his back.

The bell rings again, and Harvey rises and heads for the door. Mike runs his fingers through his hair and exhales. His lips are soft and pliant, and he shivers at the lack of Harvey's warmth against his body.

When Harvey returns with the food, Mike has composed himself again. He looks up at the other man and asks, "Can we eat here?"

Harvey nods and sets the bag with the food down onto the coffee table. "I'll get us something to drink."

He brings two glasses and a bottle of white wine from the fridge and pours them both a glass.

They eat almost in silence and once they're finished, Harvey gets up and carries the empty cartons into the kitchen. On returning, he watches Mike shift on the sofa and pull a face. He inhales deeply and walks over to where Mike is sitting. He steps behind Mike's back and rests his hands on the other man's shoulders. 

"It's starting again,” he states, and begins to rub Mike's shoulders lightly.

Mike nods and closes his eyes. "I'm already getting wet,” he mutters and leans into Harvey's touch.

"I know,” Harvey says calmly. "I can smell that."

Mike reaches for Harvey's hand on his shoulder and squeezes it lightly. "You're turned on by this."

"I am,” Harvey says and squeezes back. "It's the pheromones, of course,” he adds. "The scent." When he feels Mike trying to withdraw his hand, he tightens his grip ever so slightly. "But it's something else, too." He pauses, searching for the right words. "It's the whole concept, the idea of your body getting ready for me. Wanting me." He clears his throat. "To have that much power, to be that desired – It's mind-blowing."

"I do, you know,” Mike whispers and turns his head around to look at Harvey. "Want you."

Harvey bows down for a quick kiss. Then he lets go of Mike's hand and walks around the sofa, sitting down next to Mike. "Now, where were we?"

He lifts Mike's chin and pulls him in for a kiss. It starts slow and gentle, like before, but after a while Mike moans into Harvey's mouth at the sensation of more of his moisture leaking and soaking through his boxers.

Harvey nips at Mike's lower lip in response and pulls Mike into his lap. He groans when Mike's weight presses down on his cock. He's almost fully erect already. and having Mike that close makes him feel light-headed.

He runs his right hand down Mike's back and slips it into his boxers without ever breaking the kiss. He smoothes his palm over Mike's cheek and squeezes it lightly, causing Mike to groan.  
He brings his hand between Mike's legs and lets his fingertips run along Mike's cleft. He lets them brush over Mike's hole a couple of times, Mike's slick coating Harvey's fingers and palm.

"How can I not be turned on by this?,” he whispers against Mike's lips and breaches Mike's body carefully with two fingers. "It's intoxicating." He shoves his fingers deeper into Mike's opening and Mike pushes back against them. "So wet,” Harvey murmurs. "So open…"

"Harvey,” Mike whimpers, and his head drops against Harvey's neck. 

"I'm so turned on by that,” Harvey continues and Mike closes his eyes. "I want that so much."

"Oh god,” Mike moans. He tugs Harvey's shirt from his waistband and lets his hands sneak under Harvey's shirt. Harvey's skin feels almost cool to his touch. "Gentle Harvey is scary as fuck,” Mike murmurs against Harvey's clavicle, and Harvey chuckles.

"Yeah,” he breathes. "I bet he is."

"I--" Mike stutters. "I want to get out of these clothes."

"Okay,” Harvey answers and rises slowly. He pulls Mike with him and smoothes his hands down Mike's arms once they're standing.

"You really have beautiful suits,” Mike whispers and lets his fingers run over the cloth of Harvey's jacket.

"Want me to keep it on?" Harvey asks, lifting the hem of Mike's t-shirt. He pulls it over Mike's head and tosses it aside.

Mike slips his hands underneath Harvey's jacket and runs them along Harvey's sides. He looks at Harvey and shakes his head. "No. No, not this time." He blushes and breaks eye-contact again.

"I know that you are turned on by it, though,” he admits quietly. "That's why I-- When I came here I-- That's why I was wearing a suit."

"Do you--" Harvey starts to speak and Mike interrupts him.

"Yeah,” he rasps. "I-- I-- It's incredibly hot." He blushes even deeper and starts to undo Harvey's tie. "It's like it was the first time we--"

Harvey cups Mike's face and smashes their mouths together in a deep, passionate kiss. "God, yes,” he groans against Mike's lips. "I remember that."

He breaks the kiss and toes off his shoes. He shakes his jacket from his shoulders and tosses it aside as well.

"Undress me."

Mike proceeds to divests Harvey of his tie. Once he's undone the knot, he slips the tie from Harvey's neck and drops it onto the coffee table. His fingers tremble as he unbuttons Harvey's vest.

"Funny,” Mike chuckles nervously. "I always imagined me dressing you, not _un_ dressing--" His fingers stop moving and he bites his tongue. "Sorry,” he mutters.

Harvey simply nods. "Go on."

Mike undoes the buttons of Harvey's vest and slips it from the other man's shoulders. He looks at Harvey questioningly, and Harvey darts his eyes in the direction of where he tossed his jacket, so Mike flings the vest the same way, wincing slightly.

"It's going to the laundry anyway,” Harvey says and smiles.

Mike starts to undo the buttons of Harvey's shirt , but pauses after the third one. He reaches for Harvey's right wrist and untangles the cufflink from its hole. He undoes the left cufflink as well and carefully places both pieces onto the coffee table.

"Good,” Harvey nods in appreciation. "Go on."

Mike undoes the remaining shirt buttons and tugs the back hem from Harvey's waistband. He shifts. and bites his lips at the sensation of more liquid leaking from his hole.

"Getting slightly impatient here,” he mutters and brushes the shirt from Harvey's shoulders.

Harvey's nostrils flare and he clenches his jaw. "You're doing good, Mike,” he says after a couple of deep breathes. "Try and take your time. Go on."

Mike nods and divests Harvey of his shirt. He places it over the back of the sofa carefully and pauses. 

His hands reach for Harvey's waistband, and Mike undoes the fastening of Harvey's trousers with trembling fingers.

"Shit,” he blushes. "I can't believe I'm actually nervous after-- after everything we've done." 

Harvey crooks his index finger and lifts Mike's chin. "You're doing fine." He smoothes his hand over Mike's cheek and tightens it on Mike's neck. "I want you."

Mike moans and bites his lips.

"Carry on,” Harvey encourages calmly.

Mike sinks to his knees and pulls Harvey's trousers down. Carefully stepping out of the legs, Harvey takes the garment from Mike and drops it behind himself.

He lifts one foot after the other and Mike takes off his socks, tossing them aside blindly. He runs his hand over Harvey's left instep. Closing his eyes, he exhales and leans his temple against Harvey's thigh. 

"Christ, Harvey-- Is there any part of you that isn't beautiful?" Mike asks, voice trembling. Harvey runs his hand through Mike's hair and closes his eyes as well.

After a couple of moments, Mike licks his lips and swallows. "There's something I want to do for you, but I've never-- I'll probably suck at it,” he murmurs.

Harvey has to bite his lips _hard_ not to burst out laughing. He just fists Mike's hair and nods. His already leaking cock twitches as Mike begins to nuzzle his groin. 

Mike brings up a tentative hand to the base of Harvey's cock and rises to full kneeling height. He blushes when his mouth waters at the sight of Harvey's engorged member and another gush of liquid seeps into his boxers. He reaches into his boxers with his other hand and begins to fist himself.

It's all Harvey can do not to thrust forward and shove his cock into Mike's mouth. He lets the other man explore, lets him lick and kiss the gland and the shaft, and run his tongue along the vein on the underside of his dick. When Mike runs his tongue through the pre-come that has gathered at the tip and licks his lips again, Harvey groans. Mike is still stroking himself and the scent of Mike's arousal drives Harvey mad. God, he wants to fuck that mouth.

Finally, finally Mike closes his lips around the tip and takes Harvey into his mouth. Not even half of Harvey's length fits in, but he can feel his knot swelling slightly against Mike's fingers, and when Mike looks up after a couple of sucks and licks and their eyes meet, Harvey knows Mike is close as well. He tightens his hold on Mike's hair and pulls him off of his cock quickly.

"Oh,” Mike mouths. His lips are red and swollen and glistening with his spit and Harvey's pre-come. "I'm sorry,” he murmurs and pulls his hand from his boxers. "Did I--"

Harvey clears his throat and blushes slightly. "I-- I don't want to come like this,” he says, averting his eyes. "I want to fuck you and come when I'm buried deep inside you." 

"Oh god, yes. Please,” Mike moans and rises slowly. "I want you to."

Harvey grabs Mike by the shoulders, and maneuvers him onto his hands and knees on the sofa. He glances down at Mike, flushed and panting, boxers soaked with moisture and his slick running down his inner thighs. 

"I want to--” Harvey swallows. "I want to take you face to face, want to watch you when you come--" He runs his hand down Mike's spine and lets it disappear in Mike's boxers. "But it will be easier this way after--" He tugs at the waistband and pulls it over Mike's cock and ass, forcing a low moan from the other man's throat. "When I-- When I'm still inside you."

Mike shakes the boxers off and bites his lips when even more moisture leaks from his hole.

Harvey kneels down behind Mike and parts his ass cheeks slightly. "God, Mike,” he moans. "You're--" He brings his hand between Mike's thighs and it is immediately covered in slick. Reaching for his throbbing dick, he hisses.

"Fuck,” he groans and begins to fist himself. "So close-- Gonna-- Shit--"

Harvey bites the insides of his cheeks so hard he tastes blood, and squeezes the base of his cock tightly. He tries to say something, but all he can do is breathe in ragged moans for a couple of seconds.

"Have to stop for a while or I'll--,” he pants. 

Mike whimpers and hangs his head between his shoulders, panting too. "You can--,” he breathes. "Come on-- I can wait a little longer if I--,” he reaches for his own aching member and bucks into his own hand. "Come on-- I want you to-- All over my back--"

Harvey throws back his head and jerks himself off rapidly with twisting stroke of his hand. "Mike-- I--,” he moans and it doesn't take him more than a couple of strokes before he explodes, shooting long strands of sticky white come all over Mike's back. He doesn't knot even though his whole body is screaming for it. He keeps his fingers carefully away from the base of his dick, preventing his knot from expanding. 

Mike is trembling underneath him, nearing completion, and even though their bodies aren't touching, Harvey can feel Mike's body buzzing with need. Languidly stroking his still dribbling cock, Harvey reaches for Mike's cleft and pushes two fingers into Mike's trembling body.

"Let go, Mike,” he mutters. "Come for me--"He curls his fingers slightly inside Mike's channel and closes his eyes as another splash of semen spurts onto Mike's skin.

Mike's body clenches around his fingers a second before his arousal crests, and he empties himself in violent waves of climax. Harvey can hear Mike's come splattering onto the sofa, and he thinks for a second that that is the most arousing sound he's ever heard. That is until Mike lets out that long, desperate moan that shakes Harvey to the core. 

"Mike, god, Mike,” he murmurs, letting go of his cock and reaching for Mike's hip. 

"Harvey,” Mike whispers. "I need your knot, please, god, please--"

"I know, Mike,” Harvey answers, stroking Mike's flank slowly. "I know. I'm sorry…" He carefully withdraws his fingers from Mike's ass and maneuvers them both onto their sides. After he's settled down behind Mike, he reaches for the other man's still rock-hard cock and pushes the two fingers of his other hand back into Mike's hole.

"Soon,” he whispers, breathing against Mike's sweaty skin. "I'll be-- Soon--"

"Please, please, please, please…,” Mike mutters under his breath, and rocks back and forth ever so slightly.

Harvey presses his forehead against Mike's neck, and nearly gasps at how hot the other man's skin feels against his own. He wants to let go of Mike's cock and soothe his hand over Mike's forehead, wants to get up and open the door to the deck to get some cool air inside, but he knows Mike needs something else even more. He needs to come again, now, and then he needs Harvey inside of him as soon as possible.

Mike's cock twitches in Harvey's hand when Mike's next orgasm hits him, and Mike's muscles clamp down on Harvey's fingers hard. Harvey bites his lips as the hot strands of semen spurting from Mike's cock over his fingers.

He is drunk on Mike's scent and he can feel himself hardening again. A desperate need to be inside Mike takes hold of him, the primal urge to claim, to knot the other man, to make Mike his once more. "God, yes,” Harvey hisses and lets go of Mike's cock to stroke himself to full hardness. "Soon--"

Mike whimpers throatily, slowly coming down from his climax. He's still hard, and Harvey can feel and smell how wet and loose and open Mike is for him. He withdraws his fingers from Mike's body and coats his cock with Mike's slick moisture. Harvey's brain shuts down and his body takes over once more. He swipes the tip of his cock down Mike's cleft once, from the small of Mike's back to his begging hole and then he pushes in with one forceful thrust of his hips.

He pulls the younger man against his chest tightly, and noses at his throat, feeling his knot beginning to swell. He mouths and licks Mike's skin, drinking in his scent, bathing his senses in it until he is light-headed. He holds Mike close and keeps completely still except for his kisses and the throbbing of his cock inside Mike's moist heat. 

"Mike"; Harvey moans as his knot expands slowly inside of the other man. Mike starts to shiver, and his channel clenches rhythmically around Harvey's sensitive knot.

"Gonna fill you up, gonna knot you, so deep, yeah, fill you, so good, gonna make you mine,” he chants into Mike's ear, and digs his fingers into Mike's arms when his cock releases the first spurts of come into Mike's body. "Mine,” he groans, and breaks the soft skin over Mike's throat with his teeth. Mike goes rigid in his arms and rides his own release, wave after wave, with Harvey still spurting inside him. 

"God, Harvey,” he pants. "I-- I can feel-- your come inside me-- I can feel you…"

"Yeah,” Harvey mouths against Mike's throat and runs his tongue over the spot where his teeth have marked Mike's skin. "Yeah, so deep--"

Mike moans and pushes back against Harvey, squeezing down on the other man's knot. "God, you're still coming,” he whispers. "I-- I didn't-- Before-- When we--,” Mike pauses and clears his throat. He takes a deep, shaking breath before he continues. "What it is like?"

"Like--,” Harvey swallows and squeezes his eyes shut, shooting another strand of semen into Mike's body. "Like nothing else-- Like nothing I've ever felt before… I--" A low, raw moan forces its way from his lungs and interrupts his words. "Everything I want-- God, so good-- Can't--"

"Oh,” Mike moans and begins to stroke Harvey's arms tenderly. "I didn't know…"

Harvey nods and exhales slowly as even more come seeps from his cock, filling Mike. 

"Oh god, Harvey…" Mike hisses when Harvey tilts his hips a little and Harvey's knot nudges against Mike's entrance. He shudders through another orgasm, trembling in Harvey's embrace.

"God, you're amazing,” Harvey whispers against Mike's skin, and lets the last waves of his climax wash through him. "Thank you for letting me have this."

Mike nods and reaches for Harvey's hand. He brings it to his mouth and kisses Harvey's knuckles. "I-- I didn't know it could be like this,” he whispers. "I never--"

"I know,” Harvey mutters and starts rocking his hips gently. "Me neither."

"Again?" Mike gasps, licking his lips and meeting Harvey's movements with his own.

"God, yes, please,” Harvey moans, biting his lips. "Can you--"

"Fuck,” Mike groans and wraps his hand around his cock. It's only half hard, but Harvey's knot pulls at his entrance so good, and he can feel Harvey's cock throbbing inside of him. The sensation of Harvey's knot expanding once more and releasing another wave of sperm into Mike's body sends Mike over the edge again. His cock twitches in his grip when he comes dry. 

Catching their breaths after that last wave of climax, they both close their eyes and snuggle up against each other. Harvey tightens his arms around Mike, and Mike runs his fingertips softly over Harvey's arms. 

"I'm beginning to get what you were talking about earlier,” Mike whispers. "About how satisfying it can be."

Harvey smiles against Mike's skin and nods. He feels the other man slowly relax in his embrace and his breathing even out. And even though he wants to savor every moment of this, Harvey can't stay awake in the end, lulled to sleep by Mike's slow breathes and the warmth of the other man's body against his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, when Harvey wakes up some time later, he is alone on the sofa. His knot has gone down completely and he must have slipped from Mike's body at some point of time without even noticing. 

He frowns and sits up slowly. His muscles are a little stiff, and he shivers at the cool air touching his skin. Listening into the night, he can hear the shower in his bathroom running. 

He winces when he accidentally brushes over the wet leather, a mixture of Mike's moisture and his come sticky against his palm and fingers. Their combined scent hangs heavily in the air and makes his head spin. Harvey carefully walks over to the windows and opens the door to the deck. Cool night air streams in and Harvey inhales deeply. He runs his sticky fingers through his hair and closes his eyes, breathing in the city.

After a moment, he turns around, collects his and Mike's clothes and walks across the room to his bedroom. He hangs the clothes over the back of the chair and sighs. Weighing the pros and cons of slipping straight into bed against having a shower, too, he finally nods briskly and walks over to the bathroom door.

The bathroom is filled with hot steam, and Harvey can see Mike's silhouette through the glass walls of the shower. Mike is standing under the downpouring water as still as a statue. Harvey walks over to the shower and clears his throat before he gets in behind Mike. 

"Hey,” he murmurs, when Mike turns and opens his eyes briefly. Harvey draws him into a light embrace, burying his nose in the other man's wet hair. "Are we-- Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

Mike nods and makes a movement to disentangle himself from Harvey's arms, but Harvey doesn't let go.

"Sorry about your sofa,” Mike whispers and leans back against Harvey's chest. He yawns and rubs his face with his hands.

"Don't worry about it,” Harvey answers and places a quick kiss on Mike's neck. "It's all right."

Mike tenses but he doesn't say anything. He just shakes his head ever so slightly and worries his lower lip between his teeth.

"Mike,” Harvey turns the other man around so they're facing each other. "I just had the most intense orgasm of my life. I don't-- Just don't worry about it, okay?"

Mike drops his gaze and nods slowly. "Okay".

"Okay,” Harvey echoes and lets his hands glide over the other man's body. "Let's just get cleaned up and go to bed. We still have a couple of hours."

Mike nods again and lets Harvey wash his back and chest, running his hands through his hair. He yawns again and cringes when Harvey reaches between his legs to wash him there as well.

"Don't--,” he bites his lips and tenses.

"Okay,” Harvey whispers and reaches for the shampoo. He squeezes a tiny amount onto his palm, rubs his hands and lathers his hair quickly. They both rinse off and step out of the shower. Harvey hands Mike a fresh towel and dries himself off thoroughly to keep his hands from reaching for Mike.

Mike is still busy drying his hair with his towel, so Harvey quickly leaves the bathroom and fetches a fresh pair of boxers and a new t-shirt from Mike's room, before putting on a shirt and some pants himself.

Before the other man emerges from the bathroom, Harvey is dressed for the night and has laid out Mike's clothes on top of the covers. He slips into bed quietly and turns to lie on his side.

Mike puts on the t-shirt and the boxers and walks over to the other side of the bed. About halfway, he stops and exhales.

Clearing his throat, he shifts from one foot to the other, rolling the hem of his shirt between his fingers.

"I think I'm good for the rest of the night,” he mutters, eyes cast down. "I don't think I'll need-- I can--" He pauses and bites his lips.

Harvey opens his eyes and rolls onto his back.

"Stay,” he says cautiously. "I want--,” he swallows. "Your scent calms me now, and I want to sleep--" He turns to face Mike again and clears his throat. "I-- I want to hold you for a bit."

Mike looks up and hesitates. "I don't know."

"Just for a bit,” Harvey says and lifts the covers slightly.

Mike closes his eyes and nods. "Okay,” he whispers and walks around the bed. He quickly slips under the covers and tenses when Harvey takes him in his arms.

"I know this scares you,” Harvey mutters into Mike's hair, nuzzling the back of his neck gently. "It scares me too,” he adds quietly and inhales deeply. 

"I--,” Mike starts, but Harvey interrupts him gently.

"Shhhhhh, relax,” he whispers. "We talk tomorrow. Just relax now…" He brushes his fingertips over Mike's forearms lightly and hums low in his throat. "You feel so good like this, so good…"

Mike slowly relaxes in Harvey's embrace and his breathing gradually calms down. "Hmmmm,” he murmurs and eventually drifts off to sleep.

*****

 _This is getting a bit old_ , Harvey thinks when he wakes up alone _again_ the following morning. Sighing, he rolls onto his back and folds his hands behind his neck. He looks over to where Mike had been lying and closes his eyes. A faint smile spreads on his face for a brief moment and then disappears again.

Harvey opens his eyes and climbs out of bed. There's breakfast on the table, Mike has even made fresh orange juice. Mike's plate has already been cleared away and the younger man isn't in the living-slash-dining room. 

Harvey takes a sip of the orange juice and walks towards the guest room with the glass in his hand. Mike's duffle bag is on the bed, open.

Mike is standing with his back to the door and folding some t-shirts. He's packing his bag and doesn't notice Harvey standing behind him at first, not until Harvey clears his throat. He drops the shirt he’s holding and turns around.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asks and takes another sip from his glass.

"What does it look like?" Mike snaps and turns back to pick up the t-shirt and folds it messily. Then he pauses for a second, and his shoulders slump. He lets his arms hang at his side, t-shirt still in hand, and hangs his head, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry,” he mutters without turning around. "I was hoping it might be ov-- I might be able to go home tonight, so--" He shrugs and drops the t-shirt onto the bag. "I don't know."

Harvey sets the glass down onto the dresser. The stacks of t-shirts and boxer shorts have shrunk considerably, only three or four of each remaining. He steps behind Mike and wraps his arms around the other man lightly.

"And I,” he nuzzles at Mike's throat playfully, "was hoping to have breakfast with you." He can feel Mike breathing in and out slowly, and hums softly when Mike's hand comes to rest on his lower arm.

After a moment Mike's grip tightens and he turns around, taking a tiny step backwards, breaking the embrace.

"Harvey, stop this." Mike's voice is tense and he avoids Harvey's eyes. "It's too-- I don't--,” he interrupts himself, and Harvey takes a step back as well. "We've been caged in here for days. It's claustrophobic, and I-- I have to get out of here, I--"He pauses and bites his lips, finally looking Harvey in the eyes.

Harvey shakes his head slowly and runs a hand through his hair. "Jesus, Mike,” he mutters and turns around. He walks towards the door and stops shortly before he's out of the room, shaking his head again. "Jesus…"

When Mike emerges from his room a couple of minutes later, carrying the glass Harvey has left on the dresser, Harvey is seated at the table, stirring his cereal listlessly. Mike sits down opposite Harvey and fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt. He takes a breath and opens his mouth, but he closes it again without saying a word.

They sit in silence for a while, and finally Mike speaks.

"I'm sorry,” he whispers. "I-- I did enjoy-- Last night was--" He blushes and falls silent for a moment before speaking again. "This scares the shit out of me."

"I know,” Harvey mumbles after a pause, placing his spoon next to the cereal bowl. 

"I have no idea--" Mike begins and his voice trails away.

"I know,” Harvey says again and shifts in his chair.

"I mean-- What-- How-- How are we--,” Mike stutters and stops, looking up at Harvey. "What do you want from me?"

Harvey clears his throat and sits up. "I w-- I-- I--,” Harvey reaches for his glass and takes a sip of juice, averting Mike's eyes. "I thought that perhaps we could do this once in a while, when we both--" He swallows thickly and locks eyes with Mike again. "We will want this again. _I_ will want this again."

"This,” Mike mutters and breaks eye contact.

"You,” Harvey says, and tries to reach for Mike across the table. 

"I don't know,” Mike whispers and worries his lip. 

Harvey's nostrils flare and he clenches his jaw, but after a second he forces himself to relax. "I want you to stay till tomorrow,” he says. "I'm not comfortable with you leaving before we know--" He pauses and clears his throat. "I don't want you to be alone before we know for sure--"

"Shit,” Mike murmurs and rises. "I need some air."

He walks over to the door and goes onto the deck. Harvey turns in his chair and watches Mike pace, swinging his arms back and forth. He sighs and eats a couple of spoons of his cereal before he rises as well and clears the table.

"I want to take care of you,” he whispers to the empty room.

 

*****

Thursday and Thursday night go by in a kind of blur for Harvey. They fuck again twice, and by the time Friday morning comes, Mike has finished packing his bag and has put on his suit again.

They are standing in the dining room, facing each other, and Mike has his bag slung over his shoulder. 

"So,” Mike says and briefly balls his hands into fists.

"So,” Harvey echoes and takes a step towards Mike. He freezes when Mike tenses up.

"What--"

"I'll get some work done today,” Harvey says, straightening his cuffs. "Drop by the office, maybe."

Mike nods.  
"You take the day off,” Harvey adds. "The weekend, too."

Mike shifts and adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "I should--"

"Uh-uh,” Harvey interrupts. "See you on Monday." He sounds very determined.

"Okay,” Mike answers and moves to head for the door.

Harvey walks past him, leading the way through the hallway and pauses at the front door. He slowly turns around to face Mike and begins to reach for the other man, but he drops his arms again mid-movement.

"I--" Harvey looks down and purses his lips. "Thank you, Mike,” he says after a while.

Mike nods curtly and reaches for the door handle, but Harvey is faster. He places his hand on the handle and looks at Mike.

"You could--"

"No,” Mike interrupts. "No."

Harvey nods and slowly opens the door. "Monday then."

"Monday."

Mike leaves the condo and walks along the hallway towards the elevator without looking back.

Frowning, Harvey closes the door and walks back to the dining room. He sits down at the table and buries his face in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. Thank you for staying with me and my story all the way through and up to here! Your comments and the kudos you leave and the sheer fact that you are reading this... Well, you make my day. Thank you ever so much!
> 
> I hope you like. :-)

Friday and the weekend drag by painfully sluggishly and uneventfully. Harvey works for close to ten hours at the office on Friday, and he's relieved that his apartment has been cleaned by the time he returns home Friday night. Just a faint hint of Mike's scent remains lingering in the air.

Saturday is slow and tedious. He reviews some files and goes through a due diligence on his laptop at home. He spends two hours at the gym and decides to order in in the evening. He thinks he maybe should have gone out, but he doesn't feel like it. For the first time in years he catches himself biting the skin around his nails. 

He dresses in clothes he has already worn during the week, shaking his head at himself, but he cannot _not_ do that for some reason. Only his neatfreakishness prevents him from not showering in the morning. 

He gets up late on Sunday and goes to the pool. Thankfully, nobody else is there, so he can swim lanes for an hour without disturbance. 

After a long, hot shower he collapses into bed and sleeps for three hours straight.

*****

He's still a little drowsy, nursing a hot cup of coffee, when the doorbell rings Sunday afternoon. He briefly wonders why Raoul hasn't called ahead, but he shakes away that thought before he strolls towards the door and opens it.

He is slightly startled at the sight of Mike standing in front of him. Mike looks like shit. There are dark shadows under his eyes, his skin looks sallow, and his lips are dry and cracked. 

"You look like shit,” is the first thing that comes out of Harvey's mouth. He takes a deep breath and straightens his back. 

Mike wets his lips.

"You're not in heat anymore,” Harvey states slowly and opens the door a little further, allowing Mike to step inside. "Are you okay?"

Mike shakes his head. "Not really,” he mutters, walking past Harvey into the dining area.

He turns around before he reaches the table. Harvey looks at him questioningly as he sets down the cup on the kitchen island, but Mike just shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head again. 

He looks utterly defeated, but there is a gleam in his eye that makes Harvey gasp. 

Harvey doesn't know who's moved first but the next instant his tongue is in Mike's mouth and they're tearing at each others' clothes. Mike moans against his lips as he tries to pull Harvey's sweater over his head. Harvey doesn't even remember getting hard, but he feels as if he's close to coming already. He rocks his hips against Mike, and Mike hisses and pulls back.

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, panting, and then they're in each others' arms again, frantically undressing each other. 

"Show me,” Mike whispers against the skin at Harvey's throat when they're both finally naked, and Harvey cups Mike's ass and digs his fingers into the muscles of his cheeks. They're both dripping with pre-come and every time their cocks brush against each other it feels like a thousand volts of electricity running through Harvey's body.

They stumble towards the bedroom, kissing and clawing at each other, biting at each others' lips and throats. Harvey tries to breach Mike's hole and push a finger inside, but they nearly trip, and it's all Harvey can do not to scoop Mike up and carry him to bed. 

When they're finally there, Harvey pushes Mike down onto the bed and positions himself on top, propped up on his hands and knees. Mike arches up into Harvey's kiss and tries to bring their groins together again.

"Mike,” Harvey moans and breaks the kiss. He looks down at the other man, breathing raggedly. "I--"

Mike exhales and reaches for the nape of Harvey's neck. "God, yes, please--"

Harvey leans over to retrieve a small jar from the night stand. Sitting back on his heels, he coats his fingers quickly with the clear gel. He brings his hand down between Mike's legs and runs them down his cleft and over his entrance. His fingers are trembling, and he swears under his breath. He reaches for the jar again, coats his fingers once more, and brings them back between Mike's legs.

"Look at me,” he whispers. "Let me see you."

Mike takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Harvey. His eyes go impossibly wide when Harvey breaches him with one finger, and Harvey has to fight to keep his own eyes open when Mike clenches around him.

He keeps completely still for a moment.

"This,” he breathes, never breaking eye contact, and Mike lets out a long, trembling moan. 

Ever so slowly, Harvey starts to move his finger into and out of Mike, causing more moans and whimpers to pour from Mike's mouth. His cock is leaking and aching to be touched. He desperately wants to bury himself in Mike's tight heat, but he continues his slow preparation, moving and curling his finger inside of the other man.

After a while he pulls out and adds a second finger, then a third. When Mike is loose enough, he withdraws and wipes his hand against the sheets briefly. He reaches for the jar again and covers his cock with a generous amount of the gel. He clenches his jaw and swallows thickly at the sensation, and for a second he's afraid he's going to spend himself right here and now. 

Mike looks up at him openly and flushed and wanting, and Harvey bites his lips as he positions himself between Mike's legs and brings the tip of his cock to Mike's entrance.

"I want you so much,” he murmurs and locks eyes with Mike again. 

Mike unclenches his right hand that had been fisting the sheets while Harvey was preparing him, and raises it to cup Harvey's cheek. Caressing his thumb over Harvey's cheekbone lightly, he nods. "I want you, too,” he whispers. "More than anything." He lifts his hips a tiny bit and gasps when Harvey's cock breaches his body.

They try to go slow, but they're too riled up to make it last long. Soon Mike is coming over Harvey's fingers and onto his stomach, and Harvey empties himself into Mike mere moments later. 

Afterwards they're lying together, Harvey on top of Mike, caressing each other lazily, sharing messy, open-mouthed kisses and slowly catching their breaths. They smile at each other tentatively, and Harvey rolls off of Mike, settling in on his side close to the other man. He runs his fingers over Mike's chest and stomach, getting them sticky with their sweat and Mike's come. 

"I'm glad you came back,” he murmurs and kisses Mike's shoulder. 

He flinches when Mike tenses and sits up abruptly.

"Mike?"

Mike climbs out of bed and walks over to the window. He looks down on the city, and Harvey can see the muscles in Mike's back and legs flexing.

"What's wrong?" Harvey's chest tightens as he watches Mike run his fingers through his hair. Mike's hands are trembling. He quickly gets out of bed as well and walks around it to stand beside Mike.

"I--,” Mike starts and then pauses. He turns around to face Harvey, and Harvey stops dead in his tracks. "The last couple of days, I couldn't-- I can't--" He rubs his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut. "I don't--"

"Mike," Harvey mutters, his voice raw. "Please, don't do this again. Don't do this." _To me_ , he thinks. _Again._ He takes a step towards Mike, but Mike raises his hands. 

"What is this, Harvey?" His voice is low and tense. "Why--"

"It's so simple, Mike,” Harvey sounds very tired all of a sudden, "in the end."

"Then explain it to me,” Mike snaps back. "Because I don't understand."

Harvey sighs and slumps his shoulders. "I'm not very good at this."

"Try,” Mike challenges. "Because you did this to me, you--"

Harvey takes a step towards Mike, and Mike falls silent. 

Taking a deep breath, Harvey starts to speak. "There is something between us, always has been. Not the Alpha-Omega-thing – something else. Something--" Harvey pauses, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Something fundamental, something so profound--" He swallows. "And we both know it. We both _feel_ it." Mike opens his mouth, but Harvey raises his hand to cut him off before he can speak. "No, Mike,” he says, clenching his hands. "Don't tell me you don't. I wouldn't believe you. I wouldn't believe you because I know you. I know you better than anyone else, and I know this."

Mike closes his mouth again and averts his eyes.

"I've never-- You're the only--" Harvey pauses again. "That's why I did it, with you. I--" He inhales deeply. "That's why I never-- not even with Scottie-- I never—It’s never been there, before. With anyone."

He unclenches his fists and clears his throat. "It is. With us."

Mike looks at Harvey and nods almost imperceptibly. "Are you saying--"

"Yes,” Harvey answers quietly. "I am." He takes a deep breath and straightens his back. "I-- I do. And you know that. Because you know me better than anyone else. God help me – but I do."

Mike stares at Harvey for endless seconds, breathing deeply. "Yeah,” he finally whispers. "I know."

Harvey nods and shifts on his feet, breaking eye contact.

"Shit,” Mike mutters, casting down his eyes. "What are we going to do now?"

Slowly, Harvey closes the distance between them and gathers Mike into his arms. 

"I don't know,” he whispers into Mike's hair, smiling when the other man wraps his arms around his waist and presses against him even closer. "But we're going to figure it out."

He runs his hands over Mike's back soothingly, and after a while he leans back a little and kisses Mike softly on the mouth.

"Come back to bed,” he mutters, and the smile that starts to spread across Mike's face takes hold of his own as well. 

They break the embrace, and Harvey takes Mike by the hand and leads him to the bed. They slip beneath the covers and settle in on their sides, facing each other, bodies touching. 

For a while they just lie there and kiss and caress each other languidly. Mike is soft and warm against Harvey, and he runs his hand down Mike's arm and side, over the swell of his hips, down to his thigh. He opens his legs a little and carefully pulls Mike's leg between them.

He brings his hand back up and caresses Mike's face slowly, before joining their mouths together for another tender kiss.

"You are so beautiful,” he whispers against Mike's lips, and shivers at the sensation of Mike's lips curling into a smile.

He leans back and locks eyes with the other man, surely grinning like an idiot himself, he can feel that in his cheeks and around his eyes.

"You're mine,” Harvey murmurs, and Mike's smile fades slowly from his face. It lingers in his eyes, though, and he keeps stroking Harvey's arm lightly.

"I am,” Mike says, and swallows. "And I-- I do, too."

Harvey nods slowly and kisses Mike again. "I know."

"Harvey,” Mike says, sounding slightly alarmed. "We can't fuck this up. If we're really going to do this, we-- I mean, if-- I wouldn't know-- I--,” he clears his throat. "It would be too-- It would be everything." He closes his eyes. "Everything I am."

Harvey closes his eyes as well and nods. "I know."

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. "It would be the same for me. It _is_ the same for me." He reaches for Mike's face and runs his thumb over Mike's lips.

"Mike,” Harvey says, his voice trembling slightly. "I'm going to say this once, because you need to hear it." He pauses, and kisses Mike briefly on the lips. "I don't want you any less than you want me. I don't need you any less than you need me. And--" He swallows and takes a deep breath. "And I do love you at least as much as you love me."

Mike stares at him in awe, his mouth slightly open, and Harvey caresses his lower lip with his thumb.

"We both know that,” he adds calmly. "And we both know that we can't fuck this up. I mean, we literally _can't_."  
"You're going to need _a lot_ of patience, though,” Mike mutters. "I'll do my very best, and try as hard as I can anyway."

"Try as you might,” Harvey whispers against Mike's lips, smiling. "You won't stand a chance."

 

~ fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more fics set in this verse in the works. A fic that might be around 10-12k and a shorter one-shot. I'll post them as soon as they're finished and beta-ed.


End file.
